


You Just Gotta Speak Honestly

by Gray Shadows (tris_chandler)



Category: What's It Gonna Be? - Shura (Music Video)
Genre: Didn't Know They Were Dating, F/F, M/M, Self-Realisation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tris_chandler/pseuds/Gray%20Shadows
Summary: "If you think you can stand to spend that much time around me," Sarah teased, and released Shura's hand. "Thank you. That'd be perfect." She snuggled up against Shura, resettling the popcorn bowl on their shared lap. "There, now we can both reach more easily."&Nick flushed, turning away. "I mean, everyone, I guess," he admitted. "I've always been 'that nerdy kid'. That's how it goes, right? Hot jocks get the girls and the fame, and nerdy kids stay at home on Friday nights and play Dungeons and Dragons."
Relationships: Nick/Brad, Shura/Sarah
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	You Just Gotta Speak Honestly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lah_mrh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lah_mrh/gifts).



"Hey, thanks for having me over," Sarah said, as Shura led her into the living room. Shura placed the bowl of popcorn she was carrying onto the coffee table, and the two sat down on the couch. They weren't quite touching, but they were close enough that Shura could feel the heat from Sarah's arm against her own bare skin; she ignored the frisson is sent across her skin and down her spine. "Mom doesn't 'believe' in junky movies, so I pretty much have to sneak out of the house to watch them."

Shura nodded hurriedly, and took a gulp of her soda to cover the lump sitting in her throat. "Oh, uh, I hope this is okay, then. Your mom didn't mind you coming over for it?"

Sarah's bright laughter rang through the room, and she shook her head. "She thinks we're working on campaign posters," she explained. "And, I mean, we could do that, too, but don't feel you need to help out with that. Honestly, I'd _much_ rather just spend a night away from all that. Even better that it's with you. It's been so great getting to know you this semester."

"Yeah, I- feel the same way," Shura replied, her voice catching a bit. She reached forward to grab the remote control and pressed play. "Who'd have thought that we'd end up such good friends?"

"What do you mean?" Sarah shifted a bit, turning more of her body towards Shura, and their forearms brushed. Heat rushed to Shura's cheeks. "Because I'm a cheerleader and you're not? Shura, if I let that decide my friends, I wouldn't have any. Don't get me wrong, the squad is great, but I'm not _friends_ with all of them, and the ones I am, it's not because they're cheerleaders. It's because we have other things in common. And I've got lots of things in common with you. Who else would I watch _Rocktober Blood_ with?"

Shura nodded slowly, her eyes meeting Sarah's, and finally she smiled. "I mean, I _guess_ it's okay if you only want me for my slasher movies," she said, startling another laugh from Sarah. She grabbed the popcorn and offered it to Sarah, who grabbed a handful and started munching, and they settled in to watch the movie.

A few minutes in, Nick clambered down the stairs, and Shura grabbed the remote to pause the movie. "Hey, you want to join us?" Shura asked, holding out the popcorn and nodding at the chair. Her heart skipped; she told herself she was just excited about The Plan™, and that she wasn't hoping he said no. "We're just getting into it, you haven't missed much."

Nick just shrugged and smiled, a little awkwardly. "Nah, I've got to run. I'm meeting Brad." He grabbed a handful of popcorn, though, as he went by, walking backwards through the door to the entryway. "But you two have fun! Nice to see you, Sarah. Enjoy your splatterfest."

"Oh, we will," Sarah replied, giving him a grin and a wave. Nick tripped over one of his own shoes, catching himself against the doorframe before he hit the floor. "And, uh, be careful, I guess."

Laughing at himself, Nick nodded. "Thanks, I will." He slipped on his sneakers and all but ran out the door, heading off into the warm, pleasant evening.

Shura lifted the remote, about to restart the film, when Sarah placed her hand atop Shura's. "I'm glad it's just the two of us," Sarah said, shifting again, and Shura tried to ignore the press of Sarah's body against hers. "Nick seems nice, but... I really like spending time with just you." 

"I... like spending time with you, too," Shura admitted. "Uh-- so, those posters? We could put them up tomorrow, so they're all ready for Monday. The school's open for that mathletes thing." 

"If you think you can stand to spend that much time around me," Sarah teased, and released Shura's hand. "Thank you. That'd be perfect." She snuggled up against Shura, resettling the popcorn bowl on their shared lap. "There, now we can both reach more easily."

"Uh- uh, yeah." Shura swallowed, and pressed play.

* * *

Taking a break to grab some water, Brad pointed his bottle at Nick. "You're really improving, you know," he assured the younger man. "Who told you you're not good at sports? You're picking things up really quickly, you're fast and agile..."

Nick flushed, turning away. "I mean, everyone, I guess," he admitted. "I've always been 'that nerdy kid'. That's how it goes, right? Hot jocks get the girls and the fame, and nerdy kids stay at home on Friday nights and play Dungeons and Dragons."

"And yet, here you are," Brad pointed out, "on a Friday night, running around after balls instead." He leaned over and slung his arm across Nick's shoulders. "Hey, hey, it's all good. No one fits their stereotype one-hundred percent. I mean, look at me. I'm certainly not 'getting the girls'."

"Yeah, but you could." Nick shrugged out from under Brad's arm, taking a few steps away. "I mean, you're not-- like me. You're tall, you're _gorgeous_ , you could have any girl in the school that you wanted. I'm just..." He turned back to Brad, gesturing up and down at his own body. "I'm just this."

Brad stepped in close, one hand coming up to Nick's shoulder as he leaned in. "Yeah, but I don't _want_ any of the girls," he said, leaning in closer. Nick froze as Brad closed the distance, touching their lips together, and for a moment he held there before pulling back, scrambling away. "Wait, Nick-" Brad reached after Nick, although he hesitated, not quite running up and grabbing him.

"It's supposed to be _Shura_ ," Nick bemoaned. He'd stopped, though he hadn't turned back to face Brad, and he was slumped over, his chest heaving. "It was-- you were supposed to like Shura."

"Nick, I've barely met your sister," Brad pointed out. "And anyway, I'm... kinda really gay. I thought you knew that."

Nick shook his head violently, droplets of sweat flying from his hair. "We had no idea. We had this _plan_..."

"Hey, hey, shh, it's okay." Moving up, Brad started rubbing Nick's back, trying to reassure him. "Hey, listen to me. I'm sorry I misread the situation. I don't know what this plan is, but you're my friend, okay? And maybe I'd like it to be something more than that, but that's... separate. Friends first, okay?"

Nick sniffed and reached up to wipe his eyes before turning to Brad. "I- I need to go," he said, hurriedly, and pushed past Brad to pick up his backpack from the ground beside the bench. "I'll call you tomorrow, this isn't about-- the gay thing, that's totally okay, but I just need to go."

"I could drive you home," Brad offered, but Nick just shook his head and dashed away.

* * *

By the time Nick walked through the side door, bypassing entryway entirely, Sarah had left, and Shura was laying, dozing, on the couch, in the static-y light of the TV. "Nngh, what time is it?" she asked drowsily, rousing at the noise. She sat up, throwing back the blanket draped over her, to look at her twin. "Hey- Hey, Nick. You okay?"

Nick had stopped at the door, leaning back against it, his head hung low. "No," he said, flatly.

"Did... something happen with Brad?"

Snorting, Nick nodded. "I don't think the plan's going to work out, Shura." He pushed away from the door, and Shura shifted up her legs, making room for him on the couch. Flopping down, he leaned against her, and she patted his head. "Turns out he's kinda really gay."

For a long moment, Shura waited for the despair to set in. When it didn't, she sighed. "So I'm starting to think... maybe the plan was never going to work out," she said. "Because I'm starting to think that maybe I'm kinda really gay, too."

"He kissed me," Nick admitted. "And... I liked it. A lot, Shura."

Shura chuffed a soft laugh, puffing against Nick's hair. "Well, we are twins," she pointed out. "I guess the odds were pretty good. What do you want to do?"

Nick shook his head. "I don't know. I guess... I guess Brad likes me, and I think maybe I like him, too? Can you be gay and not even realise it?"

Rolling her eyes, Shura shrugged. "I mean, I just told you that I think _I'm_ gay, and it's not like I knew that before, so apparently. Uh- so I guess this means you won't mind if I ask out Sarah?"

Nick shifted to better look Shura in the face. "Honestly? You two are kind of already dating."

"Huh." That thought definitely put some moments in perspective. "C'mon," she continued, pushing Nick up and getting up herself. "Let's head to bed. We can figure this out tomorrow."


End file.
